


Cared For

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Malace Share & Care [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Jace, Dom Magnus, Established Jalec, Established Malec, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Date, Insecure Jace, Jace Feels, Jace Wayland Plays the Piano, Lydia and Alec are bros, M/M, Masturbation, Matchmaker Alec, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Protective Clary, Shounen-ai, Slash, Sub Jace, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Magnus, Voyeurism, protective isabelle, voyeur Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: After Alec bargained for a threesome with both his boyfriends in "Sharing Means Caring", he now gets to plan their first official date. Fingers crossed that Magnus and Jace will actually get along.Big surprise, they do. And when Magnus and Jace agree to take the next step in their relationship and have sex for the first time, they invite Alec to watch.





	Cared For

Shadowhunters || Malace || Shadowhunters || Cared For || Shadowhunters || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Cared For – How Magnus and Jace Got Together

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters reserved to Ed Decter, the books the Shadowhunters is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), explicit intercourse, anal, oral, multiple orgasms, overstimulation, bondage, BDSM

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Lydia Branwell

Summary: Sequel to "Sharing Means Caring"! Alec plans that promised first date between his boyfriends, but while they're out, he kind of grows anxious. He runs into Lydia and she proves to be a good friend. Meanwhile, Magnus is having a hell of a lot of fun taking Jace properly apart.

**Cared For**

_How Magnus and Jace Got Together_

"This is not what I had expected for Alexander to arrange."

Jace was far too busy fidgeting to fully focus on Magnus, at least until the warlock gently linked their arms. Blinking slowly, Jace looked over at Magnus, who was smiling at him amused.

"What?", asked the blonde slowly.

"This", elaborated Magnus, gesturing with his free hand. "I thought Alexander wound find something... that'd fit us both. This doesn't quite scream Jonathan Christopher Wayland to me."

Jace wiggled his nose when Magnus used his full name. "First of all: Never do that again. Urgh. And secondly: This... is kind of... where Alec and I went for our first date. Only that he nearly fell asleep half-way through. Guess this is his way of saying 'sorry' and 'my warlock has better stamina than I do when it comes to classical music'...?"

"Wait. You went to a piano concert with Alexander? For your first date?", asked Magnus amused.

"Well. I tried", shrugged Jace defensively. "I'm not exactly a big romantic, okay? I figured this could be romantic and I wanted it to be good. Apparently, Alec can only muster the concentration to sit through forty minutes of piano music if I'm playing."

" _You_ play the piano?", asked Magnus intrigued. "Why am I only hearing about this now?"

"Because most of the time, as in all the time, when I play for Alec it kind of ends with him bending me over said piano", offered Jace with a casual shrug.

"Mh... We do have to do that too some time", smirked Magnus mischievously.

Jace snorted and shook his head as the two of them took their seats. Finally, they were on their first date. Three days after that rather adorable and naughty attempt to set Magnus and Jace up with each other, Alec had burst into the living room, presented them with two tickets for an open air piano concert in the park and told them he made reservations for dinner afterward. And now, four days later, Magnus and Jace were on their first official date. It had been cute, Alec had fussed about both their clothes', told them both to be on their best behavior and to not ruin this, had kissed them goodbye and then sent them off. Then again, Magnus and Jace both knew that Alec might just be more invested in them working out as a couple than they were. Alec finally wanted to share both of his boyfriends with each other. He wanted to be with them both, at the same time but in a way that he wasn't the sole thing that bound them together. And he also _really_ wanted to watch how Magnus fucked Jace, another thing both Magnus and Jace were very aware of.

"You look lovely, by the way", noted Magnus with a small smile, eyes roaming Jace's body.

The blonde flushed. He was not going to admit that he had allowed the combined force of Izzy and Clary to dress him – because he wanted to look sexy, but he also didn't want to look _too_ sexy.

"Thanks. You're not that bad yourself either", grinned Jace after a moment.

The two of them were sitting close. So close. Close enough that when the music started, after a while, Jace found himself leaning against Magnus and the warlock wrapped a gentle arm around Jace's waist to hold him. It felt oddly intimate, despite its innocent nature. Magnus smiled amused to himself as he watched how, sometimes, Jace's fingers would play along without the blonde consciously noticing the movement. It did make Magnus curious to hear the Shadowhunter play.

"You know, this is way more fun when my date isn't drooling on my shoulder", joked Jace.

Magnus chuckled, gently rubbing circles on Jace's hip with his thumb. The warlock had to admit that he enjoyed the blonde's company. Especially when he actually got to talk to Jace about the concert afterward. It was fascinating to see how enthusiastic Jace could be about the music.

"I'd love to hear you play when we get home", suggested Magnus gently.

Jace grinned, a small proud grin quite unlike the normally cocky and overly confident grins he used to poster around. Magnus decided he quite liked this kind of grin and he'd like to see it again more often. Smiling at the blonde, Magnus rested his hand on Jace's lower back as he guided the Shadowhunter toward the restaurant where Alec had made reservations for them.

"Is it weird that our shared boyfriend planned our first date?", asked Jace when they sat down.

"Possibly", mused Magnus thoughtfully. "Then again... Is there any non-weird aspect about all of this? Any aspect of our relationship? And I think, so far, Alexander has done well."

"Yeah, I like this place", grinned Jace as they placed their orders.

And Magnus got to experience just how much Jace liked it, because the blonde kept sneakily stealing from Magnus' plate. It was too adorable to be stopped so Magnus just watched. It was also surprisingly easy to talk to Jace. At first, they mainly talked about Alec, considering he was their common ground. But then they talked about Clary and Izzy and the last mission Jace had been to, the last meeting Magnus had gone to, the last _Game of Thrones_ episode they had watched. They shared a dessert while bitching about how much they hated Aldertree.

/break\

"You're fidgety, Alec."

Alec blinked and looked up with a slightly sheepish grin. He had _tried_ sitting at home alone, but it was a horrible idea because it left him wondering what Magnus and Jace were doing, if they were getting along, if things went according to Alec's plans, if they were having fun – well, the long and short of it was that he needed a distraction before he'd go out to stalk his boyfriends on their date. Because that? That was a horrible idea, really. So he called Lydia and invited her to cocktails (he was still going through the entire alcoholic menu of the _Hunter's Moon_ to see if he'd find something that actually tasted good). Lydia now sat opposite him, watching him with amusement in her eyes. Honestly, Alec was incredibly glad he had found such a good friend in her– that there even was a friendship left after he had left her at the altar to run into the figurative sunset with Magnus.

"I'm just nervous", sighed Alec and ran his fingers through his hair. "I mean, what we had... worked. What if this doesn't work out and then we won't even be able to go back to what we had, because they can't even stand the idea of sharing a boyfriend anymore?"

"Alec", sighed Lydia and took his hand. "Stop over-thinking things. They're not going to make you chose one over the other. Just lean back, relax and stop thinking about how their date is going."

"I don't know if I can do that", sighed Alec frustrated.

"Talk strategy with me", offered Lydia casually. "We still haven't found the Mortal Cup. How do we get it back? Who could have it? And how do we get rid of Aldertree?"

Lydia knew exactly what to say to make Alec's brain think about something else aside from how his boyfriends were doing. For the next two hours, the two spun theories around the Mortal Cup.

/break\

"I... had a lot of fun, Mag", hummed Jace softly as they entered the loft.

Somehow, a first date was a little more awkward when both parties actually lived together. Magnus smiled pleased at Jace as he closed the door behind them. When the warlock stepped up to him, he rested a firm hand in the back of Jace's neck to pull the blonde into a gentle, deep kiss.

"Me too. I'd love to repeat this", offered Magnus as they parted.

His eyes turned golden as he tracked the movement of Jace's tongue tracing the Shadowhunter's lips slowly. Was sex on the first date too early? Because Magnus really had the urge to bend Jace over the back of the couch and fuck him. Jace smirked knowingly at Magnus.

"Horny bastard", snorted Jace and shook his head.

"You can't blame me", stated Magnus firmly, running his eyes down Jace's body. "I haven't been able to shake it ever since I watched Alec push you to your limits..."

"Those weren't my limits", grunted Jace, mischief dancing in his eyes. "Alec's cute and all, but he's always afraid to go too far, even though he enjoys playing..."

Jace's eyes were dark as he winked at Magnus and he was pretty sure the warlock was going to jump him right then and there. But Magnus had more self-control than that, apparently. The High Warlock just pulled Jace into another kiss, this one deeper and more passionate than the last one.

"You... wanted me to play for you?", inquired Jace softly, hands on Magnus' chest.

Magnus had his arms wrapped around the Shadowhunter and he really disliked the idea of letting go of his pretty blonde. But he also really wanted to hear Jace play the piano. Such a hard decision.

"Yes, please", hummed Magnus after a long moment.

He let go of the blonde and watched how Jace took place in front of the piano. Magnus himself sat down on the couch and relaxed as he watched and listened to Jace. The blonde was beautiful as he played, so concentrated and yet relaxed. And the Shadowhunter was good. His music was so emotional and touching and amazing. Needless to say, Magnus completely understood why Alec felt the urge to ravish Jace whenever the blonde would serenade him. Speaking of Alec, where was Magnus' other pretty Shadowhunter? The music alone should be enough to alert Alec of their return home. Oh well, he was going to check on Alec as soon as Jace was done.

"So, you like?", asked Jace, in a nearly shy way as he ended the last note.

"It was beautiful", assured Magnus gently and got up. "C'mere, let's see where our darling is."

Humming in agreement, Jace also got up and nearly automatically gravitated toward Magnus, allowing the warlock to wrap an arm around him and kiss his cheek softly before the two headed to the bedrooms. They paused when they saw a note pinned to Jace's bedroom door.

" _You're staying with Mag tonight! I'll be hungover tomorrow. Wake me for breakfast – Love you both, Alec_ ", read Jace confused and tried his door, just to find it locked. "...Seriously, Alec?"

"We don't have to have sex just yet", offered Magnus softly. "If you want to, I could sleep on the couch and you can have the bed, sweetheart."

Sweetheart? Jace's cheeks turned dark red. Even darker when he realized that he kind of liked the sound of it. Damn warlock. He glared a little at Magnus when the warlock grinned smugly, as though he knew exactly that Jace was both embarrassed and liked the nickname.

"We can sleep in the same bed without having sex, you know?", grunted Jace before pausing. "...Now that's a sentence I never thought I'd say. But I guess it's what Alec intended there."

Magnus laughed softly and nodded in agreement. "Very well, sweetheart."

The two of them headed to Magnus' bedroom, which made Jace maybe just a tiny bit nervous because he had ever only slept in here once, last week when Alec had tried to set them up. If Jace was being honest, he was happy to get back into that bed – it was heavenly. Once inside the bedroom, Jace stripped down to his boxers and went to rummage through the closet, under Magnus' amused and watchful eyes. With a triumphant sound, Jace pulled one of Alec's shirts out.

"What? Don't look at me like that", huffed Jace defensively. "Alec's shirts are large and comfy and smell like Alec. It's what I sleep in. Stop laughing."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're just far too adorable", replied Magnus as he changed into his silken pajamas.

Jace blushed and glared before he stomped over to the bed and collapsed face-first on it, sighing pleased. Magnus was still watching with amused, fond eyes before joining the blonde. And even though the two of them laid down with a little distance between them, they gravitated toward each other more and more, so in the morning when Alec checked on them, Jace was laying curled-up together on top of Magnus' chest, with the warlock's arms around Jace's waist. Alec smiled broadly at that. Seemed the date went very well – and damn, his boyfriends were cute. Yawning widely, Alec decided to lay down next to Magnus. He had deliberately decided to sleep in Jace's bedroom, because for one, he didn't want to be woken up by either of them when they got home, he also really didn't want to decide, if he stayed in Magnus' bedroom or in Jace's, like he was playing favoritism with who he was waiting for. He also really wanted those two to cuddle.

"Ah, decided to join us after all", whispered Magnus softly.

"Mh... Couldn't stay away from you for too long", grunted Alec as he snuggled up to Magnus. "So? Does you cuddling Jace mean that your date went well?"

"It means that your puppy is very good for cuddling", offered Magnus slowly. "And maybe I wouldn't mind a shared custody over the puppy. You know that puppies need a lot of attention, so it would really be better for the puppy if he had two masters caring for him instead of one."

"Mh, you're right. He's such an excitable puppy, I could use someone else to help me look out for him so he doesn't run off into danger", hummed Alec teasingly, caressing Jace's hair.

"...You're both dicks. I think I'll just go and search for a better boyfriend somewhere else", stated Jace unimpressed as he yawned and turned to glare at them. "Dickheads. Both of you."

"It is entirely not our fault that you're such a cute puppy", teased Magnus fondly.

"Jace?", asked Alec, with just an edge of anxiety to his voice.

"Your warlock was a gentleman. And he was good company. And I wouldn't... object to a second date", hummed Jace, hiding his pink cheeks in Magnus' chest. "Stop looking smug, Mag."

Magnus continued grinning smugly as he kissed the top of Jace's head sweetly. The smile on Alec's lips nearly split his face as he watched the tender exchange. Seemed his plan had worked out well.

/break\

It was the next day, the day after his first date with Magnus, when they ended another mission and Jace found himself cornered by Izzy and Clary. Alec had left early because it was his turn buying groceries (and even though he was exhausted and even though they had a warlock who could just summon whatever they wanted, it was just something so blissfully domestic that they kept it up).

"So? How was it?", asked Clary eagerly, standing on her tip-toes.

"I... uh...", muttered Jace embarrassed, averting his eyes. "It was... nice."

"Just nice?", echoed Clary worried.

"Yeah. Why just nice?", asked Izzy in an interrogative way.

"Jace heaved a sigh and shrugged. "I mean, it was awesome. Really awesome. I just..."

"You just?", echoed Clary once more, both eyebrows raised. "Spill it. What's the problem?"

"What... if Magnus is just indulging Alec?", asked Jace softly, below his breath. "I mean, he agreed to share Alec with me because he loves Alec. What if he has agreed to date me just because Alec wants it? I don't... I don't want to get invested if this doesn't mean anything to him..."

Isabelle frowned, clearly not pleased with it. While Clary was busy trying to sooth Jace in that sweet way of hers, Isabelle started herding them outside to get them over to the loft. Jace protested mildly as Isabelle kept dragging him along until they stood in front of a slightly confused warlock.

"Magnus", started Isabelle with a pleasant smile. "Tell Jace how you feel about him."

"Pardon me?", inquired Magnus, now even more confused, looking at the three Shadowhunters.

"This one", grunted Isabelle exasperated, pointing at Jace. "He is worried that you're only dating him now because you wanna do Alec a favor. Not because you have feelings for him."

"...Do you really believe that, Jonathan?", asked Magnus with a deep frown.

Jace glared pointedly at Izzy. "I just... I mean... Kind of...? It's just... It's kind of hard to shake, you know? You've been so focused on Alec ever since we met, I just don't know if you really..."

"Jonathan", sighed Magnus very slowly as he grasped Jace's chin to tilt it up some. "I admit that I haven't been interested in you at first, but mainly so because you were an arrogant little brat. And that is not a very attractive trait. Now, I know you. I know that you're... not that way. I know that you're, deep down, by far not as cocky. You're very sweet and very cute. And I _would_ love to date you. For you, not for Alexander. If you can't believe that, then... I don't see much point in this."

Jace sighed and shook his head. "I just... needed you to say it. And mean it. When Alec's not nearby. I believe you, Mag. I think I'd be able to detect a lie from you at this point. I'm sorry, I just..."

"I understand where you're coming from, sweetheart", assured Magnus gently as he pulled the blonde into a hug and a brief kiss. "Just... talk to me about such doubts? And... don't sic your sisters after me, please. They can be scary when they're worried about you."

Jace snorted, but when Magnus looked over the blonde's shoulder into the fierce faces of Clary and Isabelle, he knew that he never wanted to be on the receiving end of their sisterly protectiveness concerning his two precious Shadowhunters. It was in all interests to never hurt them.

/break\

Alec was happy. Even though he was suffering a bad case of blue-balls, he was happy. Sure, he was still having a lot of sex with Magnus and a lot of sex with Jace. Separately. The two others had been dating for three weeks now and they were _torturing_ Alec. They hadn't had sex with each other yet, which was the main reason why Alec had gone back to separating his sex-life with his two boyfriends again. But Magnus and Jace were making out _all the time_. Last night, when he had returned form a debriefing with Aldertree, he had found a half-naked Jace straddling Magnus' waist, both kissing deeply, Magnus' hands resting on Jace's ass and squeezing it tightly. Two days ago, Magnus had basically been dry-humping Jace as the blonde was cooking and Magnus was trying to leave a hickey on Jace's neck from behind. This was really bad, even worse than when Alec had just been stuck in his own head with his fantasies of what it would be like. Now he got those teases.

"Alexander. Our puppy and I wanted to talk to you", stated Magnus seriously.

"Ye—eah?", asked Alec in a drawn-out way as he looked at his two boyfriends a bit nervously.

"Mag and I want to 'take our relationship to the next level'", said Jace mock-seriously.

Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes at the now cheekily grinning blonde. Alec blinked confused.

"Uh, thanks for the update?", offered Alec after a moment, unsure what else to say.

"Damn, you can be slow", snorted Jace and rolled his eyes. "Mag and I plan on having sex and we were wondering if you'd like to... watch. I mean, we kinda already had that silent agreement that Magnus and I want to have our first time between just him and me, which is why we didn't have any more threesomes lately. We... want it to be just him and me when we have sex for the first time. And even though we agree on that, that you shouldn't be an active part in our first time, Mag and I thought that perhaps, you'd like to... play a passive part. Just watching, no touching."

Alec's eyes grew wider and wider as he looked from one boyfriend to the other. "I... I... really?"

"If only watching is enough for you", confirmed Magnus, observing the archer in amusement.

"Of course", grunted Alec slowly, still gaping. "T—That's literally what I've been jerking off to for months. Just you two. I mean, I totally want in on the action too, later. But for now, I _really_ just want to see how you fuck Jace. By the Angel, I want to see that so bad."

Jace snorted, a giant grin on his lips as he shook his head. "Mag, our boyfriend is a pervert. And I'm a hundred percent sure it's your fault. You corrupted my innocent parabatai."

"I? I did no such thing", huffed Magnus offended.

"Dude. He's been a perv since he got together with _you_. So you're totally to blame", argued Jace.

"Oh please. He has been a perv even before, because of all the naughty fantasies _you_ put in his mind by existing and being gorgeous. The fact that you spend so much time half-naked, sweating and rolling around with him did not help either", countered Magnus pointedly.

"Guys", groaned Alec a bit embarrassed. "Shut up. It's both your fault."

"I can live with that", nodded Jace slowly. "Mag?"

"Yes, that is acceptable", agreed Magnus with a small smile.

"So... when?", asked Alec, trying very hard not to sound too eager (and failing hard).

Jace laughed and leaned heavily against Magnus for support, the warlock wrapping a gentle arm around Jace's waist nearly naturally. Even just _that_ was already amazing for Alec to watch. He adored the way Jace and Magnus had grown closer to each other, how tender and loving Magnus was with Jace and how affectionate and cuddly Jace was with Magnus. Alec loved that he now had the opportunity to be with both of them, to have all three of them be together.

"You're a dork", laughed Jace, face half nuzzled into Magnus' neck. "Mag?"

"Yes, he's a dork", agreed Magnus solemnly.

"No. I mean, Mag, how about sex?", chuckled Jace fondly.

"Such a romantic proposal. How could I possibly say no to that?", drawled Magnus playfully.

"Oh. So you _don't_ want to fuck me?", challenged Jace, slowly climbing into Magnus' lap.

The warlock growled in approval as the blonde ground down on him. Wrapping his arms around Jace's waist, he pulled the Shadowhunter even closer, hands greedily resting on Jace's ass.

"Sweetheart, I wanted to fuck you since Alec took you apart beneath me", growled Magnus.

Humming, pleased by that answer, Jace leaned down to capture Magnus' lips in a deep, hungry kiss. The kiss grew more and more filthy as they both deepened it, hands wandering all over each other's bodies. Alec groaned as his pants grew more uncomfortably tight. The groan distracted Magnus and Jace and prompted them to break their kiss so they could turn to look at Alec. Jace grinned.

"I think our... audience would like for us to move the... plot along", drawled Jace cheekily.

"Mh. Let's move this to the bedroom", agreed Magnus, voice dark and pleased.

Winking at the warlock, Jace slid off Magnus' lap and sauntered off toward the bedroom, easily beckoning both his boyfriends to follow the sway of his hips alone. Jace grinned like a shark. He so loved how easy it was for him to get his boyfriends' attention. It had already been great bathing in Alec's attention, the way his parabatai basically worshiped him was _more_ than just flattering. But now Jace got twice the attention and leering. It was kind of reassuring for him, if he was being honest. After all, he had been worried that Magnus had only offered this to please Alec. Over the past weeks, Jace had come to realize that no, Magnus was in this for Jace. Magnus desired Jace, that much was abundantly clear from the hungry, dark-eyed looks Jace got every time he walked out of the shower or got dressed or bent over or sometimes, whenever Magnus was particularly horny, really just exist. And damn was that flattering. Not to mention, it wasn't just physical attraction. Magnus wanted him, wholly. Magnus would sometimes just pull Jace down into his lap and hold him for a while, playing with Jace's hair. Heck, Jace had kind of grown his hair out because Magnus had commented on it before. It paid off, because since then Magnus had been spending a lot of time running his fingers through Jace's hair and Alec had taken to pulling on Jace's hair whenever the blonde was giving his parabatai a blowjob, something both of them thoroughly enjoyed.

"You've been a tease all day. You've been working up to this", accused Magnus amused as he grabbed Jace around the waist and pulled him close so he could kiss the blonde's neck.

"Yep. Didn't want to risk you running out on me for work or something boring like that", teased Jace with a wink. "Now get rid of those clothes, they're in the way."

Magnus chuckled at that, playfully slapping Jace's ass to urge him on before magically dismissing their clothes. Jace laughed, never growing tired of his warlock's magic. Grinning mischievously at Magnus and Alec, Jace crawled onto the bed and laid down sprawled out on it. It was really adorable to see that expression on Alec's face. Honestly, the archer seemed more excited than both Jace and Magnus put together. There was a sparkle in Alec's eyes as he sat down on the armchair in the corner of the room (that had originally been for reading by the window and the bookshelf, but somehow got a voyeuristic component after the three of them became a thing). Jace watched in amusement how Alec slipped one hand into his pants and got more comfortable.

"Let's give our perv a show", suggested Jace as his eyes found Magnus'.

Magnus hummed in agreement as he kissed the blonde deeply, slowly tilting the Shadowhunter back and getting more comfortable with him. Greedy hands ran up and down Jace's thighs and the blonde eagerly spread them for his warlock. He yelped just a little when Magnus hooked one of his legs over his shoulder so the warlock got access to Jace's entrance. Magnus scooted out of the way a little to offer Alec a better view, hiding a grin in the crook of Jace's neck before starting to suck a hickey on said tempting neck. Jace shuddered at that, arching his back. He did so love when his boyfriends marked him in some kind of way. There was a reason be bore his parabatai rune with pride, even beyond the bond it provided him with. He just enjoyed the reminder that they were his and he was theirs. That he was important to them, that he was _loved_ , despite how many years he had spent thinking he would never truly be loved by anyone.

"Handsy little Shadowhunter", teased Magnus amused when Jace started caressing the warlock's cock. "Can't keep your hands to yourself for five minutes, can you?"

"How?", inquired Jace curiously, grasping Magnus' biceps with his free hand and squeezing. "Do tell me, how exactly am I supposed to keep my hands to myself when I got a handsome boyfriend to grope, mh? Besides, you're one to talk. I just gotta walk past you and you pinch my ass."

"It's a very pinchable ass", defended Magnus. "Alexander, do help me out here."

"Yeah, Jace. Very pinchable", agreed Alec, groaning as he jerked himself off. " _But_ , Magnus, you're very gropable too, so Jace totally has a point too."

"Why, thank you, darling", chuckled Magnus, amusement dancing in his eyes as he craned his neck to look at the archer. "But that's beside the point here. The point is to make our pretty blonde here completely fall apart beneath him. _He_ is supposed to come multiple times, _I_ need to last, so him being all touchy-feely is not helpful. Now, how about we do... this?"

Magnus turned back to Jace, locking eyes with the blonde as he used his magic to summon a pretty golden-red rope to snake its way around Jace's wrists and pulling them up against the headboard, securely tying them to it and immobilizing Jace. Jace watched with wide eyes, a pretty blush spreading over his cheeks as he turned to look at his warlock once more.

"Tell me, sweetheart, is this okay?", asked Magnus gently, running his fingers along Jace's arms.

"Y—Yeah. Totally", nodded Jace, blush darkening even more. "Really fine."

"Very good", purred Magnus pleased, kissing along Jace's neck. "Now, I do plan on pushing your limits, my sweetheart. But I do not want to go too far, so I need you to pick a safeword."

"Aldertree", offered Jace cheekily, causing Alec in the background to sputter. "What? It's definitely the one thing I will not say during sex. Ever. Sounds okay?"

"Sounds like an instant boner killer once you'd say it", agreed Magnus amused.

"See? It's perfect", grinned Jace, relaxing in his bounds. "Now, do your worst, Bane."

"Oh, I will _wreck_ you", promised Magnus, voice dark.

Jace moaned at the promise and eagerly spread his legs some more. Alec groaned in the background as he got a better view on how Magnus' magically lubed-up fingers slipped into the blonde and started to thoroughly prep him. Alec was _such_ a perv, it was so much fun to tease him.

"A—Ah, fuck", groaned Jace when Magnus started teasing his prostate.

All attempts at words broke off when Magnus kissed down Jace's chest to reach his cock and wrap his lips around it. Jace tugged harshly on his bounds, wanting to dig his hands into Magnus' hair. A frustrated groan followed, because the ropes were too tight to allow that. Magnus laughed at his frustration. Mean warlock. Pouting, Jace turned to look at Alec for mercy. Alec was far too busy jerking off, mouth hanging open in a drawn-out groan, to argue anything.

"A—Alec? Do something about our sadistic warlock?", asked Jace pleadingly.

"Why?", huffed Alec as he pulled his hand back out of his pants. "Fuck, at this rate I'll come before you two. And Jace, don't be whiny. And don't try using your puppy-pout on me. I was very clearly told that I am only allowed in here as a silent observer, no touching or interfering."

"Such a good boy, Alexander", chuckled Magnus pleased before locking eyes with Jace. "Jonathan, you just said that you were alright with this, so did you change your mind, love?"

"...No", grumbled Jace, pout increasing and blush darkening. "I just... I..."

"You just want _attention_ ", sighed Alec knowingly, waving a dismissive hand. "He does that, Mag. Getting whiny and begging. He's just seeking validation and attention."

Jace tilted his head, trying to hide his face in the pillow in embarrassment. Damn his stupid, all-knowing parabatai. Did Alec have to be so blunt? This was embarrassing. What if Magnus thought it was weird? By the Angel, Jace hated this phase. This awkwardness of not knowing if his partner would approve or disapprove of him and what he liked and wanted. He had already been so nervous and awkward about this stuff when he got together with Alec, even though he at least had that close bond with his parabatai and the years of knowing each other. With Magnus? Not so much.

"Mh, such a greedy puppy, aren't you, angel?", asked Magnus fondly, slipping a third finger into the blonde's tight hole to loosen him. "No, you will be good and you _will_ stay put, do you hear me?"

Jace whined, whimpered really as Magnus brushed against his prostate once more. Magnus smirked at him knowingly before licking the head of Jace's cock very, very slowly. As Magnus rubbed Jace's prostate teasingly slowly, Jace came with a stuttering whine.

"See. Such a good boy", praised Magnus pleased as he started licking Jace's sixpack clean from the cum the blonde had just spilled all over himself. "One down, many more to go. And I know you can do it and you'll be good and stay put. Let me take you apart. Right, sweetheart?"

Jace sighed pleased while Magnus kissed and licked along his torso. "Sure. Whatever you want."

"Now that, I like to hear", chuckled Magnus.

Jace smiled lazily, enjoying the aftermath of his orgasm. He tilted his head a little to look at Alec, even more amused and pleased when he saw the fidgety archer. It was pretty obvious that Alec would have loved to come right then and there, but he also really didn't want to come before Magnus and Jace were actually fucking. Teasing Alec was even more fun now that Jace had Magnus. Jace tugged on his bonds, trying to get closer to Magnus.

"Now, now, what did we just say?", chided Magnus, one eyebrow raised.

"I want a _kiss_ ", complained Jace with his trademark puppy-pout. "Please?"

"Ah. Now, that's something I'd be glad to give you", smiled Magnus gently.

He leaned up to kiss Jace deeply while adding a fourth finger. His other hand found Jace's slowly softening cock and started caressing it, not allowing the blonde a pause.

"Oh, we do have a lot to do", purred Magnus when Jace whined. "No rest for the wicked, angel."

Jace stuttered just a little. He did love that nickname in particular. Somehow, Magnus seemed to truly enjoy testing various nicknames out with Jace, but this was one Jace liked especially. Magnus had started calling him that when the two of them had dressed up to tease Alec for Halloween – Magnus as a devil and Jace as an angel. Dubiously enough, Magnus had decided to stash the fluffy white wings in the closet for 'later usage'. Jace doubted it was for another costume party.

"You're going to kill me", mused Jace curiously. "But it's going to be an awesome death."

Magnus laughed, eyes flashing golden and fond as he bent over Jace to take one of the blonde's nipples between his teeth and tease it while his hands worked on him. Jace was way too easy, because he was already back to half-mast thanks to that alone. Then again, Alec had always loved to tease him about being insatiable. Magnus didn't stop fingering Jace and teasing his prostate until the blonde came a second time. This time a little more out of breath, Jace sank deeper into the bed.

"...Can I like... have your dick now, Mag?", asked Jace roughly.

"Yes, please", groaned Alec frustrated, one hand fisted into his own hair.

Magnus chuckled and thankfully enough had mercy on both of his lovers, because he did lube his dick up and pulled out of Jace slowly. He grabbed Jace's thighs tightly, in a reassuring way, spreading his legs wider and sat down comfortably. Slowly, the warlock eased his way into Jace, making the blonde moan hoarsely and loudly. He had longed for this for a while now and after two orgasms, Jace was already feeling rather sensitive, making this feel even more overwhelming.

"Ma—ag", groaned Jace, feeling himself harden again with the warlock invading him like that.

Magnus growled amused, running his tongue around Jace's nipple, nibbling on it a little and then even tugging on it. When the warlock noticed that his blonde Shadowhunter was already nearly hard again, he returned to caressing Jace's dick once more. He teased the vein on the underside of Jace's cock, running his thumb over its head. Jace's voice was slowly growing hoarse from moaning and whimpering by the time Magnus bottomed out. Magnus' dick was definitely thicker than Alec's, though Alec was longer. Jace decided he loved them both equally, definitely.

"By the Angel", muttered Alec softly beneath his breath as he returned to jerking himself off. "What's it like? Come on, there's _always_ a running commentary with you, Mag. Why not now?"

"My, I can't decide which one of you is more _whiny_ ", snorted Magnus pointedly. "You two really are a pair that deserve each other. You want commentary? On how blissed-out our sweet puppy looks from this angle? His pupils are blown wide and already unfocused, just close to his third orgasm of the night. He is _so_ tight and warm. It's perfect. He's perfect, truly. And he is going to be even more perfect when he's going to come for me one more time right now, right, angel?"

Jace groaned, shaking his head slightly. He was feeling so full with Magnus' cock like that – the only cock he ever had inside of him had been Alec's so far and Magnus felt just so different and Jace was still trying to get used to the feeling. But Magnus was very persistent as he kept jerking Jace off. His resistance was growing weaker. When Magnus lowered his head to now pay some attention to the previously neglected nipple, Jace reached his breaking point and came into Magnus' hand. This night was going to be a mess. Jace's vision became unfocused for a long moment, but he was aware of Magnus peppering his face with very gentle kisses while whispering softly.

"So gorgeous and obedient", praised Magnus, voice filled with pride. "Oh, you're such a good boy for me, so wonderful. _My_ good boy, my obedient, little puppy. So well-trained."

The max Jace managed was a small little whine as he tried to lean into Magnus more. It was something Jace knew about himself; when he got overwhelmed with too many orgasms in a short time, he got hyper-affectionate. It was the main reason Alec had started doing this, because the archer _loved_ having a cuddly Jace who wasn't so awkward and afraid about admitting his physical desires beyond sex. Jace whimpered in a strangled way as Magnus started fucking him even though he had just come for the third time. He felt so overwhelmed by all the stimulation and yet the warlock started continuously hitting his prostate until Jace saw stars, especially when Magnus seriously grabbed Jace's dick _again_. The warlock truly was going to be his death.

"Mag, no, Mag", whined Jace, face half-buried in his pillow. "I can't, not again-"

"You do know the safeword, if that's _really_ what you think, sweetheart", murmured Magnus knowingly as he thrust hard and sharp and deep at all the right angles. "The way I see it, you can come again. And again. You _can_ , because you're such a good boy and you would do anything Alexander or I would ask of you, because you want to please us, don't you?"

"...Yes", mumbled Jace beneath his breath, cheeks pink.

"Good boy", praised Magnus, kissing Jace's cheek. "Then come for me again, pretty boy."

Jace's fourth orgasm was accompanied by loud, dark moaning. Not coming from Jace. Because seeing Magnus fuck Jace hard and make the blonde fall apart? It looked even better than in any of Alec's fantasies and really, how _could_ the archer last any longer? While Alec caught his breath and relaxed in his seat, he watched in fascination as Magnus lifted his very cum-stained hand up to Jace's face, gently prodding the blonde's lips with his fingers. Jace mewled, a very embarrassing sound that Jace regretted but that got him a very loving look from Magnus so maybe it was okay.

"Come on, sweetie, you made a mess, clean it up", prompted Magnus. "Be good for me."

Flushing embarrassed, Jace tentatively stuck his tongue out and started licking Magnus' hand. It was not his first rodeo, since Alec liked to do this too because the archer knew of Jace's slight oral fixation. While Jace sucked on Magnus' fingers one by one, Magnus continued fucking him, the stimulation on his prostate taking some longer this time around but still managing to make his cock interested. Though this time, Magnus didn't start jerking him off right away. No, the warlock waited until he too was close to his orgasm and only then did he start jerking Jace off once more.

"One more. Come on, angel, only just one more. I want you to come with me", requested Magnus.

Jace knew he was going to regret this, because he would be completely useless for the rest of the day and probably also for tomorrow. But damn did he _want_ to come in that moment. He really wanted to be good for Magnus, wanted to do everything his warlock could want from him, wanted to make Magnus proud. And the moment Magnus came deep inside of Jace, filling the blonde with his warm come, Jace came all over the both of them for a fifth and definitely last time. Jace was short of breath, gasping desperately, while Magnus was cooing at him soothingly.

"That was wonderful, angel, simply perfect, my love", praised Magnus sweetly.

The warlock carefully untied the rope and before he had any chance to do much more, Jace rolled over and latched onto him, clinging onto him and burying his face in Magnus' neck. It startled a laugh from Magnus, who gently wrapped his arms around Jace to hold him.

"What was that about the filth last time?", grunted Alec teasingly as he returned from the bathroom.

Jace hummed, the sound muffled by Magnus' neck, when Alec started cleaning both Jace and Magnus up with wet towels. Magnus made an appreciative and surprised sound at that.

"What? You two exhausted yourselves enough", shrugged Alec defensively at the look Magnus was giving him. "And after what you just did to _our_ puppy, I definitely do not want for him to lay in his own cum for hours. He did great – you did great, Jace, you deserve your rest, babe."

Alec leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on Jace's forehead. "How was it, Alec? Enjoyed the show?"

"Five orgasms and yet he still has the energy to be cheeky", snorted Magnus amused.

"Always", yawned Jace, snuggling up more to the warlock. "Always, Mag."

"It was _amazing_ ", assured Alec while drying them off. "You were both... more perfect than I could have ever pictured. I get to watch always, right? And... take part in it too. Definitely that one."

Magnus laughed amused at Alec's eagerness and Jace just yawned and hummed in agreement. As far as he was concerned, those two could do basically everything to him, because when Jace was with them, he felt more content for than ever before in his life. He felt safe. Loved. Cared for.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda had plans for a sequel right from the start. Because Alec setting Magnus and Jace up sounded like something fun to write. Now, this also getting a sequel, because now that they're all three dating, it's time for a proper threesome between Alec, Jace and Magnus! All the fun. ;)


End file.
